Raconte-moi une histoire
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: "C'est l'histoire d'un héros un peu insupportable. Un jour, il rencontra un informaticien arrogant."


Allez, deuxième archive de James Bond, et c'est fini. Je retourne voir mon pauvre bébé Bucky (j'ai vu une team "laisser Bucky acheter ses prunes" sur Twitter. Je suis à fond pour ! C'est l'objectif le plus honorable de Civil War ! Oubliez Steve et Tony, le vrai camp, c'est les prunes de Bucky ! xD)

Bon, on passe aux choses sérieuses... Bonne lecture !

* * *

La voix de Bond résonna dans son oreillette, lasse et légèrement geignante. Sur la caméra, le Quartermaster le vit s'effondrer sur le lit en soupirant.

_ Raconte-moi une histoire, demanda-t-il – ordonna-t-il – de sa meilleure voix d'enfant gâté.

_ Bond…

_ Une histoire… Avant que je ne m'endorme… Allez, Q…

Q crispa ses mains sur le bord de son bureau, agacé par la demande de son agent, mais finit par acquiescer doucement alors que Bond replaçait lentement son oreiller dans son lit, avant de s'installer confortablement.

_ C'est… C'est l'histoire d'un héros, murmura le jeune homme sans détacher son regard des écrans. L'histoire d'un héros un peu insupportable...

_ Hé ! protesta Bond d'une voix molle, un peu endormie.

Q savait qu'il était épuisé. Sa mission avait duré plusieurs jours, des jours qu'il avait passé sans sommeil.

_ Qui te dit que je parle de toi ? fit-il remarquer d'une voix un peu amusée. Ce héros… Il était le spécialiste pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Ça, et coucher avec des belles espionnes d'un autre camp que le sien.

_ Tu n'as pas un point de vue très flatteur de moi, on dirait, bailla Bond.

Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui, et Q sourit amèrement pour lui-même. Bond n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un enfant épuisé.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi, James, commenta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Continue l'histoire…

Les muscles de Q étaient tendus. Autour de lui le silence était complet – chose fréquente quand il parlait avec 007. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger le Quartermaster quand il communiquait – flirtait – avec l'agent le plus taré du MI6.

_ Un jour, le héros rencontra un informaticien. Un jeune geek très intelligent mais aussi trop arrogant, un peu comme ce héros.

_ Ton arrogance était justifiée. Tu es doué.

_ Merci.

Q ne put retenir un léger sourire amusé, sachant parfaitement que Bond n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'il lui dise que son arrogance à lui aussi était justifiée. Il n'avait aucune intention de le faire.

_ Le premier échange entre les deux fut explosif.

_ Parce que, lâcha l'agent secret d'une voix ténue, il y avait déjà plein de tension sexuelle…

_ C'est vrai. Beaucoup de tension sexuelle, mais nos deux héros avaient tous deux un travail dangereux et pensaient qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que de se sauter dessus…

_ Deux abrutis… soupira Bond, sa voix de plus en plus basse alors qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer dans le sommeil.

_ Deux personnes sensées. Finalement, un jour que le héros revenait blessé, ils envoyèrent tous deux leur morale aux orties et couchèrent ensemble. Leur relation était particulière. Les autres n'auraient pas pu comprendre. Jamais ils ne se dirent « je t'aime » ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Le héros continuait de coucher avec des espionnes, l'informaticien continuait de se moquer de lui là-dessus, et pourtant, c'était une évidence.

Un long souffle échappa à Bond, qui posa ses mains sur son ventre avec lenteur. Ce fut au tour de Q de fermer les yeux, pour pouvoir continuer d'une voix plus lente, plus rauque :

_ Eux. Ensemble… C'était une évidence. Et le héros continuait ses missions, encore et toujours, pendant que l'informaticien restait comme un lâche derrière son bureau, ses écrans et son oreillette.

Bond resta immobile, silencieux. Inerte.

_ Et un jour, le héros se fit tirer dessus à trois reprises. Trois balles dans la cage thoracique. Il n'y survécut pas.

Q enleva son oreillette et la posa sur le bureau. Il ne pleurait pas. Il ne se sentait pas triste. Il était vide. Comme si tout à coup, plus rien n'avait de sens.

_ 21h37. Agent 007, décédé.

* * *

Voilà. Désolée. C'est court, mais bon... J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Comme promis, je retourne chez les Avengers, pour du pas tellement plus joyeux... Bisous !


End file.
